


To Ian

by buckystar



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Acrostic, Feels, M/M, Poetry, no rhyme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckystar/pseuds/buckystar
Summary: A little poem that Mickey could've written to Ian at some point.





	To Ian

**Author's Note:**

> This is my OTP of ALL TIME, and I actually have planned a few more fanfics of this couple, obviously. 
> 
> I just decided to make an acrostic forming the word Gallavich, which is the name of the ship, and this is what I ended up writing.
> 
> If you also ship these two wonderful guys please let me know so we can fangirl about it on tumblr or something :)

going through hard times but  
at last we get to be together  
loneliness i something i don't remember  
love is everything i will   
always have if i'm with you  
victory is what people feel at the end  
i felt it when i first met you  
cause i know we'll live a happy life  
hardly i can think of another ending.


End file.
